Silence Speaks
by jjoplin
Summary: Ryan and Marissa. Continuation of "The Rainy Day Women."
1. what happened to us?

A/N: I don't own anything. This is no epic, just an idea I had…I'm thinking it'll probably end up around five-ish chapters. So, just a little something… Continuation of "The Rainy Day Women."

---

Marissa stood outside The Bait Shop, her small umbrella held over her head. Alex has just entered the club, headed off to work, and Marissa was contemplating the newfound responsibilities of garbage day, rent checks, and dirty dishes. She turned around still deep in thought, Alex's words from earlier in the day playing over and over in her head, "I bet you've never done something this crazy before…"

Marissa looked through the haze that was the never-ending rainfall, and saw a figure across the pier. He was drenched, standing next to the rail, staring out at the ocean…he looked miserable. Marissa's stomach tightened as she realized it was Ryan.

She only vaguely knew what was going on with Lindsay. Something about her possibly not being Caleb's daughter after all…she hadn't been home enough to really know what was happening. And despite her being able to handle Lindsay after a few too many vodka tonics, under any other circumstances…she didn't want much to do with her. The possibility of Lindsay moving into the house with her was just, yet another reason, for Marissa to move out. The thought of passing Lindsay in the hallway outside her bedroom, or sitting across from her at the dinner table. Trying to make nice, casual conversation, when all she's really thinking about is how much she despises her for being with Ryan. The possibility of Ryan coming over to the house to see Lindsay…sneaking into her bedroom at night…Marissa shuddered at the thought, as she began to make her way towards the still motionless Ryan.

A look of worry was spread clearly across Marissa's face as she approached him. "Hey." Marissa said somewhat cautiously. Ryan turned his head slowly and looked at Marissa. His hair was wet and matted down to his head; his eyes squinted from the constant rainfall. Marissa looked him up and down and moved a step closer, holding her umbrella over the both of them.

"Are you okay?"

Ryan nodded his head unconvincingly and turned his gaze back towards the ocean. Marissa inched closer to him, and hesitantly placed her hand on his shoulder. A slight burst of confidence ran through her, and she slid her arm across Ryan's back, letting her hand rest on his opposite shoulder and pulling him into her. Ryan looked down at the ground and closed his eyes briefly, remembering what it was like to be in Marissa's embrace.

Somehow they had managed to become friends. And it was an accomplishment. Not that either of them, especially as of late, had gone out of their way to be around the other one. Present situation; excluded. But they had, awkwardly enough, managed to put their relationship behind them…or at least to the back of their minds, and take one for the team, so to speak. Although now, there were no words, Marissa knew Ryan well enough to know that, right now…he didn't want to talk.

The two remained on the pier, standing in the pouring rain for what seemed like forever. Neither of them was paying any attention, neither of them really cared. Marissa was no longer thinking about the dishes, or the owner of the dishes; and Ryan suddenly wasn't feeling as bad as he did half an hour ago. Marissa's arm hadn't moved from around Ryan's shoulders. She leaned her body lightly into his and turned her head toward him. Almost out of instinct, Ryan turned his head as well. They both stared at each other for a second, or maybe a few. It seemed so familiar, so comfortable. It seemed right. As realization set in for the two, denial came as well. Both shoving those thoughts to the back of their brains and turning their sights back towards the ocean. On the outside, both were keeping their cool, but inside, they were screaming. Screaming at life, at the world…at the shitty hand that was dealt to them, they wanted to scream at each other, they wanted to scream out for each other. They each remained silent.

---

The front door of The Bait Shop was abruptly propped open and an umbrella extended out and up. Alex took a step out, holding the umbrella over her head and keeping the door propped open with her foot. She pulled a cigarette out and held it between her lips as she dug into her pocket, eventually pulling out a bright yellow lighter. She let out a few silent curses as the wind continually blew the flame on her lighter out. After a few minor battles, she got her smoke lit and took a well-deserved first drag. She let the smoke billow out of her mouth and leaned back against the damp wall. She saw two figures standing by the rail, one male; one female. The girl was obviously taller than him and held an umbrella over both their bodies. Alex squinted through the rain, looking at the girl's outfit and umbrella. It was then that she realized it was Marissa. Marissa and…hmm, that was the question. Wait, let's see…a little to the left, and…yes! That is Ryan. Well, this can't be good… Alex observed their obvious familiarity, their ability to just stand together…exist together. No words, no gestures…just the two of them. The fact that Marissa's arm was firmly wrapped around Ryan's shoulder, and didn't look like it was going anywhere soon, was slightly unnerving for Alex who anxiously smoked her cigarette. She watched them intently, but there wasn't much to see. As far as she could tell, they weren't talking, and they were barely moving. She took the last drag of her cigarette and flicked it to the side, the rain putting the ember out before it even touched the ground. She turned back into the club, and then with one last look over her shoulder, shut the door behind her and got back to work.

---

At the railing of the pier, standing under the umbrella, Marissa turned to Ryan once again. "We should get out of here…" Marissa spoke softly and her voice trailed off as Ryan turned his head, looking towards her. "You…I mean, you. You're soaked…you should get changed." Ryan turned his head, looking back towards the ocean once again.

"It doesn't matter." He stated softly.

"Ryan…"

"Look, I just don't want to go home right now."

"You have to get out of this rain though."

Ryan turned towards Marissa once again. He could see the concern etched in her face, and the worry written in her eyes. He managed a faint smile, and gave one affirmative nod of his head.

"Come on…" Marissa said assuredly, her hand instinctively running across Ryan's back and down his arm, wrapping her arm around his. She had done it, and he had let her, before either even realized; and now, it was already too late. It wasn't anything new for the two, but definitely hadn't been happening recently. They had been walking for a few minutes when finally, Ryan turned to Marissa.

"You're not taking me to your house, are you?"

"No. Well, not technically." She said, her voice wavering.

---

The two approached Alex's small apartment building and Ryan hesitated, shuffling his feet. Marissa let her arm unwrap from around Ryan's and walked slowly toward the door. She looked over her shoulder at Ryan and spoke assuredly. "It's okay." Ryan nodded, although still unsure of the situation. He followed Marissa up the few steps to Alex's front door. Marissa pulled a set of keys out and fumbled with the old lock. Ryan looked down at his feet, and mumbled to himself. "You've got keys…" Marissa flung the front door open and stepped inside.

"What?" She asked curiously.

"Oh, nothing."

Ryan stepped into the apartment and shut the door behind him. He looked around the small living room, remembering the last time he was there. He didn't know that Marissa still had feelings for him, at least not until that night. He had always assumed that she had moved on, so he did the same…the thought never occurred to him that she hadn't. Ryan was pulled out of his thought process as his glance shifted towards a nervous Marissa lingering by the kitchen.

"So I'm assuming Seth told you…"

Marissa couldn't seem to get the rest of the sentence out of her mouth. Ryan stood back slightly amused.

Ryan took a few steps into the room, observing everything. "Uh…yeah, he did."

"Yeah…" Marissa eyed Ryan as he casually walked through the room. Ryan was aware that Marissa was watching him and eventually turned, looking right at her. He caught her off guard for a second, and she opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She looked down at the floor embarrassed.

"Honestly…" Marissa looked up at Ryan who continued to speak. "…I wouldn't have predicted it but I don't know…it's not a big deal…" Ryan shrugged his shoulders and walked past the coffee table. A pack of cigarettes sat open on a stack of magazines. "Can I have one of those?" Ryan motioned to the pack and Marissa nodded her head immediately, grateful for a quick subject change.

"Do you want something to drink?"

Ryan smiled and placed a cigarette between his lips. "I'm sure you've got vodka running on tap in this place." He found a pack of matches on the table and swiftly lit one, blowing out a cloud of smoke and looking over at Marissa.

"Beer?" Marissa questioned awkwardly. Ryan took the cigarette from his mouth and nodded his head. Marissa moved quickly into the kitchen and towards the fridge as Ryan took a seat in a chair in the living room. Marissa returned to the living room, a beer in each hand. She passed Ryan's off to him and took a seat on the couch, eyeing Ryan as he took a large gulp of his beer and then a drag of his cigarette.

"So…what's wrong?"

Ryan looked up at Marissa quickly. "What makes you think something's wrong?"

"Well, you're drinking and smoking for starters. Not to mention the amount of time you spent standing out in the rain before I put an umbrella over your head." Marissa smiled across the room towards Ryan. A faint smile appeared on his face but soon faded.

"Lindsay…" Marissa looked up immediately at Ryan's mention of her name. He noticed this but pushed ahead. "…She's moving…to Chicago…with her mom."

Marissa looked at Ryan sympathetically. "I'm sorry."

Ryan nodded his head and took a sip from his bottle of beer. "Thanks…" Marissa awkwardly looked down at her feet, and took a sip of her beer as well. "What about Caleb?" Marissa asked curiously.

"Um…she's his, but…her mom's moving…"

"So she's going with her." Marissa stated, finishing Ryan's sentence. Ryan nodded his head once again, looking at Marissa briefly, and then darting his eyes away from her. "We um…we don't have to talk about it…" Marissa spoke softly, and Ryan's attention was brought back to her again. "I mean…if you want, we can…but…"

"It's okay. I guess it doesn't matter…we were doomed from the start." Marissa looked down at her feet as Ryan spoke. "Although that seems to be a theme with me." Ryan stared intently at Marissa, as her gaze was brought up from the floor and her eyes locked with Ryan's. Marissa stared at him awkwardly, guiltily. Ryan's words were hanging in the air, repeating over and over in both their heads. Ryan pushed forward, covering up the silence. "I mean, she's Kirsten's sister…"

"Technically, so am I." She stated quickly.

"You're different…" Ryan looked down at the floor for a few seconds, and then spoke once again, softly this time. "…Everything was different with you." Ryan shook his head slightly, obviously lost in thought. He brought his beer bottle to his lips and polished off the remaining liquid in the bottle. He looked at the bottle after he finished it, it was cheap beer, but what did he expect. He held the bottle up and looked towards Marissa. "Trash?"

Marissa was deep in thought herself. Had he really just said that? She forced herself out of her daze and looked at the beer bottle in Ryan's hand. "Um…yeah. It's under the sink." Ryan nodded his head and stood up walking through the living room and into the kitchen. Ryan opened the cabinet under the sink and smiled when he saw the trashcan brimming. He worked the beer bottle into it strategically, and closed the cabinet door. Marissa had made her way into the kitchen and was standing a few feet behind Ryan. He turned, coming face to face with her. They stood there awkwardly for a few moments.

Marissa's voice was unnerving and she shifted her weight as she spoke. "Um…I remembered…I should do the dishes."

"Do you want some help?"

"Sure…thanks."

Marissa took a step towards Ryan and then moved past him, standing in front of the sink. She looked down at the sink full of dirty dishes in front of her; she grimaced slightly and turned the tap on letting the water heat. She turned her head and looked at Ryan who had taken a few steps back and was now leaning against the counter. "I'll wash. You dry?" Ryan nodded his head in agreement and picked up a lone dishtowel off the kitchen counter. They stood closely as Marissa washed and rinsed dishes, passing them off to Ryan to dry.

Ryan turned towards Marissa who was intently focused on scrubbing a dirty plate. "Can I ask you something?"

Marissa's head turned towards Ryan quickly. She immediately tried to conceal the look of surprise on her face. "Um…sure. I guess."

"Why did you move in here?" Ryan finished drying a plate and placed it in a cabinet on top of a pile of already clean dishes.

"I don't know…it just seemed to make sense…at the time."

"And now?"

"Well…it shocked my mom, so…"

"Is that why you're doing all this?"

Marissa looked over at Ryan, suddenly defensive. She slipped the plate back into the soapy water and took a few steps away from the sink. "You know, I am capable of being in a relationship without motive to piss my mother off."

"Yeah…I…" Ryan looked down at the floor and shook his head. "I'm sorry…I shouldn't have asked…" Ryan turned, taking Marissa's place in front of the sink. He picked up the plate she had been working on and started scrubbing it. A few seconds later, he was rinsing the plate under cool water. Marissa, who had been lingering in the middle of the kitchen stepped forward and took hold of the dishtowel. She stepped up next to Ryan and he turned to her, smiling slightly as he passed the dripping plate off.

"I'm not sure…maybe I am." Marissa stated softly. "I like her though…at least I think I do…I guess I don't really know…"

Ryan nodded his head slowly and continued washing the dishes. Finally, he got up the courage to speak. "So…then it would be safe to say that the male race hasn't lost you completely…I mean, because…" Ryan shrugged his shoulders, and smiled playfully to Marissa. "…That would be a shame."

Marissa couldn't conceal the smile from appearing on her face, and she nodded her head. "Safe to say…not completely." Ryan smiled once again. "Good."

The two smiled to themselves and continued with the dishes, no longer feeling the need to speak. This went on till they were almost done. Ryan was washing up the silverware, only a few dirty glasses left at the bottom of the sink. The knot in Marissa's stomach from earlier had never gone away and was now growing larger by the second.

"Y'know…that's not the reason I was with you." Marissa spoke quietly, but caught Ryan off guard nonetheless. He turned to look at her as she pressed on. "To piss my mom off, I mean…that wasn't why I was with you…if you thought –"

"I didn't." Ryan stated very matter of fact.

"I just…I didn't know…I mean, you said…you know what, forget about it…" Marissa finished drying the last glass and placed it on the shelf. "I just didn't want you to think…"

"Marissa…"

Marissa turned, finally looking Ryan in the eye. Tears were welling in Marissa's eyes and Ryan instinctively moved towards her. Marissa choked back a sob, and was barely able to speak. "What happened to us?"

Ryan took another step towards her and extended his arm out. His fingers ran across her soft skin, and up her arm. "I don't know…" Ryan choked on his words as Marissa seamlessly fell into his arms. With her forehead resting on Ryan's shoulder, a few tears escaped from Marissa's eyes but were covered up by Ryan's already wet t-shirt.

Time stopped as the two stood still in the kitchen holding each other. Neither was sure exactly how much time had passed, but eventually Marissa regained her composure and pulled away from Ryan slowly. Their eyes met briefly and then darted away from each other, as their well-trained denial began to set in again. "I'm sorry…I shouldn't have…" That was all Marissa was able to get out. She stumbled over her words, and Ryan opened his mouth to speak. "It's okay…don't worry about it."

Marissa smiled nervously, uncomfortably. She unwrapped herself from around Ryan and took a few steps back. She wiped the tears from her eyes and took a deep breath in.

"Maybe I should go…"

"No. No…it's okay. I mean, you don't have a car and I've had too much to drink to drive you."

"I can walk…"

"Ryan…it's fine, really. You should stay."

---


	2. backstory

An hour had gone by. Ryan and Marissa were working on their fourth beer each and sitting in the living room, laughing.

"And the time we were in LA! We told that bouncer you were a star on_ The Valley_ and got in through the VIP door in the back!" Marissa rolled back on the couch with laughter, while Ryan smiled and laughed, amused not only by the memories, but also by Marissa.

"That was a fun night."

"I don't care what anybody says…I should have been the brains."

Ryan smiled and shook his head. "Nope…still the beauty."

Laughter ceased immediately. Marissa gazed into Ryan's eyes and an awkward silence crept into the room. Ryan held her gaze for as long as he could, but then let his eyes drop to the floor, shifting uneasily in his seat. Ryan brought his beer bottle to his lips and took a long sip. He brought the bottle away from his lips and let it sit on his hip. Marissa stood up slowly, setting her beer bottle on the coffee table.

"I'll be right back." Marissa said while she took a few steps away from the couch. Ryan nodded, and she walked down the very small hallway and into the bathroom, quickly shutting the door behind her. Marissa put a hand on her stomach and let the breath she had been holding come out with one large whoosh. She looked into the mirror for a few moments, and stared blankly at her own reflection. She propped herself up against the sink, and hung her head, trying desperately to stop thinking about Ryan.

Back in the living room, Ryan stared blankly at the now empty couch. He brought his beer bottle to his lips, drinking down the remaining liquid. He swallowed hard, turned his head away from Marissa's empty seat, and stared at the dirty carpet for a few seconds. With a small sigh, he stood up and walked slowly into the kitchen. He worked yet another empty beer bottle into the still brimming trashcan, and closed the cabinet door. He reached up and pulled a clean glass off a shelf above him. He turned the tap on and let the clear water run into his glass. He gulped down the water quickly and returned it to the endless stream, letting it fill again. He walked back through the kitchen and lingered in the small space dividing the kitchen and the living room. The bathroom door slid open and Marissa emerged, immediately looking to Ryan, who remained standing, his beer bottle replaced by a water glass.

"Hey…" Her voice trailed as her steps brought her closer to him. Ryan portrayed his classic half smile, and Marissa's eyes dropped to the floor, staring at her feet.

"I was thinking, maybe…" Ryan shifted his weight and looked at Marissa out of the corners of his eyes. "Maybe I should go." Marissa's eyes darted up toward Ryan immediately, questions running across her eyes. Ryan looked into Marissa eyes and took a small step forward. "I just mean…Alex will probably be home soon, and I wouldn't want…" Ryan shook his head as it dropped toward the floor. "I don't know…I don't want to create a problem or –"

"You won't."

Ryan nodded hesitantly and looked up at Marissa. "You're sure."

Marissa's brow furrowed just slightly, and she nodded her head. "Think so." Ryan smiled once again and brought his glass of water to his lips. Suddenly, the front door knob jiggled and the door swung open, banging into the neighboring wall. An obviously tipsy Alex stumbled through the door, cringing at the loud noise. She stepped into the small apartment, closing the door behind her. Marissa and Ryan stood still, as if just caught by some parent. Alex hadn't even noticed the two of them yet, but as she spun on her heels to turn into the room again, her eyes were immediately brought to Ryan. She blinked a few times as the situation solidified into her brain and her gaze turned toward Marissa.

Marissa had been eyeing Alex since she entered the apartment, unsure as to what was coming next. Marissa's fingers crawled up to her face and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. Her eyes darted towards the floor as Alex looked in her direction. Eventually Marissa took a step forward as Alex remained staring dumbly at both Ryan and Marissa.

"So…how was work?" Marissa tried to ask brightly. Alex looked at her out of the corners of her eyes. "What is he doing here?" She retorted quickly. Marissa looked over at Ryan who immediately looked down at the floor. "He um…he just needed a place to go. I thought…"

"You thought you'd bring him here." Alex stated, finishing Marissa's sentence.

Ryan took a step forward, deciding it was time to pipe in. "If it's a problem…I can go…"

"It's not a problem." Marissa stated firmly, looking at Alex the whole time. Ryan stood back as the two stared at each other for a few seconds. "No…it's no problem." Alex managed a smile and took a few steps towards her bedroom. "I'm just going to change. I'll be right back." Alex was in the bedroom, with the door shut behind her before Ryan or Marissa could respond. Ryan turned his head towards Marissa, who was looking toward the closed bedroom door.

"I can still leave, y'know."

Marissa turned back to Ryan, and shook her head slightly. "Ryan, it's okay. She's just a little…well, drunk."

"Yeah…well I'm certainly not drunk anymore."

"Kinda ruined our buzz, huh?"

Ryan smiled, "Yeah…kinda."

The two shared a brief smile before the bedroom door opened and a more comfortable looking Alex stepped out. She walked past Ryan and Marissa without a word, and made her way towards the fridge. Her head disappeared inside momentarily before emerging again, this time with a beer in her hand. She twisted the top off and crossed the kitchen to the sink. She propped the cabinet door open with her foot, and stopped, looking down at the brimming trashcan.

"I thought you were going to take the trash out." Alex snapped as she pulled the trash can out from under the sink, and unwrapped the bag from around the plastic can.

"Um…" Marissa shifted her weight and looked over at Alex. Ryan's gaze shifted between the two of them. He took a step forward, and extended his arm up. "Um…I can take it out." Alex eyed Ryan and then passed the bag off to him. Ryan turned quickly and made his way back through the living room. As he walked, he snatched the pack of cigarettes off the coffee table, and opened the front door, leaving it unlatched behind him.

As soon as Ryan stepped out of the apartment, Alex glared at Marissa. Marissa took a hesitant step towards Alex. "Look, I'm sorry…but he had nowhere to go. I really didn't think it would be a problem."

"I saw the two of you on the pier."

Marissa's brow furrowed and she took another step forward. "What?"

"I saw the two you of you. Standing outside in the rain. You had your arm around him."

"Alex, it's not what you think…"

"Oh, I don't think you know what I'm thinking."

"Look, if it's that big of a problem, he can leave. It would be fine."

"Yeah, it would be fine. I kick him out, you think I'm a complete bitch, and everything's perfect, right?" Alex snapped before taking another sip of her beer.

"I already told you I'm sorry. What do you want me to say?"

"I want you to tell me that there is nothing going on with you two."

"There is nothing going on with me and Ryan. His girlfriend just left him, he was standing alone in the pouring rain…"

"And you were quick to run to his aid."

"Look, Ryan and I…

Outside, Ryan leaned against the small railing outside Alex's apartment. He took another long drag off his cigarette and looked around at the water that still dripped off of everything. He was trying hard to not eavesdrop, but it wasn't working well.

"…We're friends now. It's taken a lot for us to actually even be friends…but that's it. I'm with you, remember." Marissa stated affirmatively.

With that, Alex softened a bit. She stared into Marissa's eyes and let out a sigh. Alex's head dropped to the ground as she spoke. "I'm sorry." "Me too." Marissa replied quickly, and moved closer. "I should have just talked to you when you walked in the door. Explained what had happened."

"No. Well…yeah, it would have been nice. But I jumped to conclusions…" Alex's voice trailed off.

"It's okay."

They each smiled at the other and Alex reached her arm over, grabbing hold of Marissa's hand. Marissa's thumb ran over the top of Alex's hand, comforting her. There was a small thud on the door as it was slowly pushed open. Ryan stepped into the room, and latched the door behind him. He turned to face Marissa and Alex, who both stood in the kitchen looking at him.

"Everything…okay?"

Marissa nodded her head. "Yeah."

"We're good, thanks for taking the trash out." Alex offered with a smile.

"No problem." Ryan stated.

"Is it still raining?" Marissa questioned trying to break the tension.

"Um…I think it stopped for a while, but it's beginning to pick up again."

Marissa nodded her head as Alex pulled a fresh trash bag out of the pantry, and placed it in the empty trashcan. Ryan returned to his chair, and took a seat. Marissa moved back into the living room taking her former seat on the couch, Alex was not far behind her, she glanced at Ryan briefly and took a seat next to Marissa.

---

A few hours later, and after both Marissa and Alex convinced Ryan to switch back to beer from water, the three of them sat in the living room, surprisingly enough, enjoying each others company. Ryan sat back in his chair and took a long swig of his beer. He looked across the room at Marissa and Alex who were talking quickly about something he knew nothing about. Either way, and especially in his drunken state, he found them amusing. After a few minutes, Marissa and Alex finished their conversation and silence filled the room, as it had a few times before over the last few hours. Ryan turned his wrist and looked down at his watch.

"Wow…it's late." Ryan slurred.

"Damn, I have to get to bed." Alex stated, immediately standing up. Marissa's head shot up and quickly glanced between Alex and Ryan. "Um…Ryan, you can crash on the couch. I'll grab you a blanket and pillow."

"Yeah, thanks Alex."

Alex walked into the bedroom leaving Ryan and Marissa alone. They stared at each other for a few seconds unsure of what to say. Marissa's eyes darted towards the floor, and Ryan's immediately followed. Marissa could hear Alex bustling around her bedroom through the thin wall, she turned back to Ryan, "Well, this wasn't so bad." Marissa stated softly trying to ease the tension.

Ryan smiled and looked at Marissa. "Yeah, I actually had a good time tonight."

Marissa smiled. "I'm glad."

"Yeah…" Ryan smiled once again and looked into Marissa's eyes. "…Thank you." Marissa opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. They both just simply looked at each other, as if mesmerized.

Alex walked back into the room, a blanket under one arm and a pillow under the other. Neither Ryan, nor Marissa noticed her entrance, each of them caught up in the other. Alex's eyes moved from one corner to the other while she observed the scene before her.

"Ahem…"

Both Ryan and Marissa snapped out of it, and jerked their heads towards Alex. She shifted her weight and dropped the blanket and pillow onto the couch.

"I'm going to bed." Alex stated.

"Yeah, I should get some sleep, too." Ryan said softly.

Marissa stood up, but obviously wasn't eager to speak up. Alex turned and walked into the bathroom, while Marissa moved away from the couch. Ryan stood up slowly and stripped off his barely dry t-shirt, leaving himself in his wife beater. Marissa stared at Ryan while his back was to her, but looked away quickly as he turned toward her.

"Well…goodnight." Marissa stated softly, momentarily getting lost in Ryan's deep blue eyes.

"Goodnight, Marissa."

They both managed a small smile and Marissa disappeared into the bedroom. Ryan settled into the quasi-comfortable couch and spread the blanket over the lower half of his body. He crossed his arms behind his head and stared wide-eyed up at the ceiling.

Marissa was sitting on the edge of Alex's bed, waiting for her to enter the room. A million things were running through her head, the biggest of which, being her ex-boyfriend, who was currently only a room away from her. The squeak of a door hinge snapped Marissa back to reality, and she looked towards Alex who stepped into the bedroom, her hair tied back loosely.

"You okay?" Marissa questioned cautiously.

"Yeah." Alex responded quickly.

Marissa stood up and walked over to Alex. "You're sure?" Alex smiled, and nodded her head. "Yeah, everything's fine." Marissa smiled as well and leaned in, giving Alex a quick kiss. "I'm going to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back." Alex nodded and Marissa pushed past her, exiting the room.

Ryan's head tilted up slightly when he heard the bedroom door open but returned to its former place as he heard the bathroom door close. He settled back into the couch and closed his eyes for the first time.

"Ryan…" Marissa's voice seamlessly floated in the air in the form of a whisper. Ryan's eyes immediately shot open, and he turned his body slightly. He peered over at Marissa who was peeping out from behind the threshold.

"I forgot to say that…" There was a long pause as Marissa and Ryan stared at each other through the dark room. "…You're welcome." Ryan smiled and Marissa could see it perfectly despite the pitch black in the room. "Goodnight, Ryan." Marissa smiled and disappeared into the bedroom before Ryan could respond. He shifted onto his back once again and let out a deep breath before closing his eyes for the second time.

---

Marissa walked quietly through the bedroom, and crawled into her side of Alex's bed. Alex was already in bed, laying on her side, with her back to Marissa. "Goodnight." Marissa stated softly, as she pulled the covers up to her shoulders. Alex rolled over in the bed slowly so she was facing Marissa. Marissa looked over at Alex, who was staring at her intently.

"How serious were you and Ryan?" Alex asked bluntly, breaking the silence.

Marissa was taken off guard, and stumbled over her words. "Um…me and Ryan? Well…we were…um…"

"I'll take that as pretty serious."

Marissa opened her mouth to speak, but immediately thought twice, unsure how to answer the question. Eventually, she mustered the nerve. "Ryan and I have been broken up for a while…"

"Okay, but we've never talked about him."

"I thought you wanted to go to sleep." Marissa stated almost pleading.

"Changed my mind." Alex retorted quickly.

"Okay…well um…why?"

"We talked about me and Jody…and me and Seth. And now that I think about it, almost all of my previous relationships. Why can't we talk about you and Ryan?"

"We can."

"Okay."

"Well…what do you want to know?"

"Did you love him?"

Marissa looked away from Alex quickly. "Straight to the point…" Marissa murmured quietly as her voice trailed and she closed her eyes briefly. "Yes."

There was an awkward silence in the room as Marissa stared up at the ceiling and Alex continued to stare at Marissa. Eventually, Alex spoke up, breaking the silence. "How did you meet?"

"Um…I was standing at the edge of my driveway waiting for my ride. It was before my parents got divorced, we used to live in the house next door to the Cohen's."

"You and Seth were neighbors?" Alex asked slightly amused. Marissa smiled and turned her head towards Alex. "Yeah…" She stopped, and looked up to the ceiling again, part of her hoping that somehow Alex would forget about the real question. "And…" Alex pressed. Marissa glanced back to Alex, and continued. "I was standing out there and then all of a sudden, there he was." Marissa looked past Alex, obviously lost in thought. "It was his first night in Newport…he was waiting outside, having a smoke, while Sandy convinced Kirsten to let him stay the weekend…" Marissa's voice trailed off and she looked up at the ceiling again. "We just…connected. He was like nobody I'd ever met before."

Alex continued to stare at Marissa, reading the mix of emotions that were running across Marissa's face. "So did you two start dating immediately?"

Marissa laughed, almost amused by the thought. "No. I was dating Luke at the time."

"Luke, the guy that slept with your mom?"

"Yeah, that's him. It took a while before Ryan and I actually started dating. It was never easy with us."

"What happened?" Alex continued to pry.

"That's a really long story." Marissa stated, suddenly no longer wanting to talk about Ryan. Alex slid her body towards Marissa in bed. "I've got some time…" She retorted softly.

Marissa sighed, and turned her head towards Alex. "Things were…" Her eyes darted around the room uncomfortably. "…Complicated. People came between us, things happened…every time we thought we were figuring it out, something else would happen. Then, at the beginning of last summer, he moved back to Chino and that was…it."

"But you loved him…"

"The good out weighed the bad with Ryan. We had these…moments…when things were good with us, it was like time stopped…like nothing else mattered…" Marissa's voice trailed off once again, and Alex watched as Marissa's eyes welled and then settled.

"You still love him, don't you?" Alex said quickly.

Marissa looked taken aback, she looked guilty, but nodded her head slowly nonetheless. "I think I'll always love Ryan…it doesn't just go away because you want it to."

Alex shifted onto her back and stared up at the ceiling for the first time since their conversation started.

"Ryan is…Ryan is in the past…"

"Apparently not…" Alex said without looking at Marissa.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Marissa questioned, suddenly defensive.

"I just mean…you still love him."

"Alex, you wanted to know about us. I told you the truth…what do you want me to say?"

"I don't know, Marissa." Alex finally turned her head and looked over at Marissa. "Seems as though the past is in my living room."

Marissa opened her mouth, but as usual, nothing came out. Alex nodded her head slightly and looked back towards the ceiling. "I have to get to sleep…" She turned onto her side and put her back towards Marissa once again. Marissa stared at her back for a few seconds and then settled herself in and closed her eyes.

---


	3. calm before the storm

Marissa walked groggily out of the bedroom rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She glanced over at the couch and found the blanket folded neatly with the pillow sitting on top. She passed through the living room, and saw Ryan standing in the kitchen over two cups of coffee.

"Morning." Marissa said quietly. Ryan turned quickly and smiled as he found Marissa standing sleepily in front of him. He picked up one of the cups of coffee and walked towards her.

"Morning." He said while extending the cup out to Marissa. She smiled and took it gratefully. "I picked up a few bagels, too…if you're hungry."

"Thanks." Marissa smiled and made her way towards the bag of bagels sitting on the kitchen counter.

"Is Alex still asleep?" Ryan asked curiously.

"No, she had to go to the club this morning."

"Oh…" Ryan sipped his coffee and eyed Marissa over the brim of his cup. Marissa leaned back against the kitchen counter and tore off a piece of her bagel, shoving it into her mouth and chewing viciously. Eventually, she noticed Ryan watching her, and shifted her weight uncomfortably. "Um…just let me hop into the shower, and I can give you a ride back home…" Marissa said awkwardly, trying to break the silence.

"No, it's okay. The rain has finally let up…I think I'm going to walk." Ryan said.

"Are you sure? …It's no problem."

"Yeah, I'm sure. Clear my head."

Marissa nodded hesitantly. "Oh, okay…" Ryan nodded as well and his eyes darted towards the floor.

Ryan took a hesitant step towards Marissa and raised his gaze to meet her eyes. "I know I said this, but…I just wanted to say thank you…again." A faint smile appeared on Marissa's face. "Well, you're welcome…again." Marissa's voice was shaky as Ryan crept closer to her.

"So um…I'll talk to you later…maybe…" Ryan asked hopefully. Marissa nodded her head, and Ryan showed off his classic half smile. Marissa's eyes dropped to the ground as another smile appeared on her face. Ryan noticed this, and stopped moving towards her. "So um…I think I'm going to go then…" Marissa nodded her head once again, and looked up at Ryan who was standing right in front of her. Their eyes locked, and they stood frozen.

After about a minute, Ryan snapped out of it and blinked his eyes furiously. "I guess I should…actually leave…"

"Yeah…"

The two continued to stare at each other, and Ryan apprehensively nodded his head. "Okay…um…bye…" Ryan turned and took a step away from Marissa. Without thinking, Marissa took a step forward, reaching out and grabbing hold of Ryan's arm. "Ryan…" He turned and looked at her, a small look of shock and confusion running over his face.

They stared at each other for a few more moments. Marissa's hand still firmly placed on Ryan's arm. He stared into her eyes, trying to read her, trying desperately to figure out what she wanted to say. Marissa's gaze fell from Ryan's eyes, suddenly filled with embarrassment, she pulled her hand off of Ryan's arm and took a step back. Confusion grew inside Ryan and he took a step toward her immediately. This time he reached out, his hand finding it's way to hers. Their fingers instinctively intertwined and Ryan moved closer still. Marissa's eyes welled and were immediately brought back to Ryan's.

"You okay?"

"Ye-" Marissa's voice cut out, she took a deep breath in and looked away from Ryan for a second. "Yeah…" She managed, finally forcing herself to speak. Ryan eyed her; he didn't believe her. Regardless, he recognized the fact that he was in no real position to do anything about it. He looked down at his fingers, which were laced with Marissa's. He didn't remember actually doing that…or her letting him. He slowly let his fingers slide out of Marissa's and took a small step back.

"You're sure you're okay?" Ryan asked, concerned.

"Yeah…I just…" Marissa's voice trailed off again, and she looked past Ryan.

"You know what, you don't have to explain."

Marissa's eyes immediately darted back to his. "Ryan…"

"It's okay."

Ryan smiled, and moved forward once again, he mindlessly ran his hand up and down Marissa's arm. The two got lost in each other's eyes, yet again. Ryan, seamlessly caught in the moment leaned in towards Marissa. She watched as he closed the space between them, her whole body tingling with anticipation. Suddenly, Ryan realized what he was doing and froze, mere inches away from Marissa's lips. His eyes closed, as he shook himself out of it. "I'm sorry…old habit." Marissa took a sharp breath in and nodded her head. "I'm sorry…" Ryan stated again as he stumbled back a few steps. "It's okay…really…" Marissa assured. "No…it's not. Just cause I'm single again, doesn't mean you are…and…it's not my place…" Ryan pressed.

"Ryan, really…it's fine." Marissa restated.

"Right…" Ryan nodded his head, trying to convince himself. "…I should really go now."

Ryan turned quickly and walked towards the door. He pulled the door open and looked over his shoulder at Marissa who remained in the kitchen. "I'll see you later." Marissa nodded for the last time, and Ryan walked out of the apartment, closing the door behind him.

Ryan let out a deep breath and leaned back against the door after he closed it. He replayed what had just happened in his head, and stood frozen outside the apartment building. He took a few steps down the stairs and slowly walked away from the apartment. Marissa remained in the kitchen, also replaying the recent events. She stood almost stunned, and breathing deeply. Had he really almost kissed her? Did she really say that? Did he? Her head was spinning and she slowly made her way towards the couch. She reached over and took hold of the pillow and blanket Ryan had used the night before. Marissa hugged the pillow tight against her body, faintly smelling Ryan's cologne. She closed her eyes and a few silent tears rolled down her cheeks.

---

Ryan plopped down on the large pool house bed. He'd been home for a few hours, and despite trying to keep himself busy, he somehow kept coming back to his bed. He stared up at the ceiling, thinking about Marissa…thinking about Lindsay, even Theresa. His entire life, he had loved exactly one girl. He tried to fight it, ignore it, he tried to make it go away – but it never would.

Seth took a step into the pool house, immediately noticing a hopeless looking Ryan on the bed. "Come on man…you've _got_ to stop brooding." Ryan let out a groan and rolled over in bed, pulling one of the pillows over his head. Seth let out a small sigh, and looked down at Ryan. "Look man, I know you miss Lindsay…" Ryan rolled his eyes beneath the pillow, while Seth continued. "…But you've got to get out of bed. Do something…get out of the house…"

Ryan lay motionless on the bed while Seth continued to stare at him. Seth let out another sigh and moved to one of the pool house chairs, taking a seat. He propped his elbow up on the arm of the chair, and let his chin rest in the palm of his hand. He continued to stare at Ryan, deep in thought, when suddenly, he realized something. "Where were you last night?" Seth questioned.

Ryan's head peaked out the side of the pillow. "What?"

"You didn't come home last night…"

"I was um…" Ryan glanced around the room, his eyes eventually making their way back towards Seth. "…Out." Seth squinted his eyes and looked at Ryan suspiciously.

"Do I have to remind you what happened last time you broke up with a girlfriend and then spent the night _out_?"

"Seth!"

"Hey man, this family has had its fix with teenage pregnancy."

"Trust me…I didn't have sex with anybody last night."

"Last night?" Seth questioned quickly, a sly smile on his face.

"Seth, give it a rest." Ryan stated firmly.

Seth looked up at the ceiling briefly, contemplating something. "No. Don't think so…who were you with?"

Ryan let out a loud groan, and rolled onto his back, he stared up at the ceiling once again. "Marissa." He stated softly, his voice barely above a whisper.

"What!" Seth yelled, popping out of his seat.

"It's nothing." Ryan said quickly.

"Oh yeah…you spending the night with Marissa is nothing." Seth replied quickly, walking towards the bed. "I didn't spend the night with her, I spent the night on her couch…" Ryan said, his eyes immediately darting away from Seth. "…Err…Alex's couch…"

"You went into the belly of the beast!" Seth shouted, a bright smile suddenly appearing on his face. "Did you see anything?" Ryan rolled his eyes and shook his head, continuing to stare at the ceiling. "Y'know…I was over there yesterday…they were both there…" Seth's voice trailed off, as he became lost in thought. Ryan continued to stare blankly at the ceiling, as Seth snapped out of his daze. "So you're telling me that you spent the whole night there and…nothing happened?"

Ryan glanced over at Seth, and spoke affirmatively. "Nothing happened." Seth skeptically nodded his head, and silence filled the room. After a few minutes, Seth turned towards Ryan again. "Dude, something had to have happened…"

Ryan remained silent and lay still on the bed for a few moments. "I'm getting out of here." Ryan popped up from the bed, and crossed to the back of the pool house.

"That's the spirit Atwood!" Seth clapped his hands once, a smile on his face. "I'm proud of you. Getting up, getting out; it'll do you some good…" Seth nodded his head, agreeing with himself. Ryan picked up his grey sweatshirt, pulled it over his tank top, and zipped it up halfway. He glanced sideways at Seth, who now had a look of confusion running over his face.

"So, uh…where are you going?" Seth watched Ryan as he made his way back to his nightstand; he picked up his watch and strapped it to his wrist. "I'm not sure…" Ryan answered softly, before brushing past Seth, and walking out the pool house doors.

---

Dark clouds filled the sky and the wind whistled in the air, as Alex stepped out of the front doors of The Bait Shop. The club was closed that evening, and she'd spent her day preparing for the live show the following night. Alex brought a cigarette up to her lips as she walked down the pier towards her apartment building. The wind had been blowing all day, and had just recently begun to really pick up. She cupped her hands around the tip of her cigarette and managed to get her smoke lit. She strolled up the pier, walking only moderately fast. Her thoughts had been plagued with images of Ryan and Marissa the entire day, and that look on Marissa's face when she said she'd never stop loving Ryan. It wasn't easy for Alex to take, especially since she was falling for this girl. But at the same time she knew. She knew the whole situation and experience was new to Marissa, it was experimental, it was fun. It also didn't hinder the fact that Alex had real feelings for her.

Alex let out a sigh as she continued to shuffle up the pier. She flicked the ash off the tip of her cigarette, allowing the wind to carry it away behind her. She looked up at the sky, noticing the barrage of dark grey clouds that seemed somehow fixated over Newport Beach. She had always enjoyed the rain, but something about this particular day wasn't settling well. She shook her head slightly and brought her cigarette to her lips again.

She glanced up and down the almost empty pier. A few people were scattered around, most of which were moving quickly towards shelter of some kind, eager to get inside before the rain started again. She took the last drag off her cigarette and flicked it to the side as a few small droplets of rain began to fall from the sky. The people around her began to pick up their pace, when suddenly Alex noticed a lone and motionless figure standing next to the rail. He didn't seem to notice the fresh raindrops falling from the sky. He looked solemn; he looked lonely. He looked like Ryan.

Alex slowed down as she realized who it was, but never stopped walking. Ryan had his back to her; completely unaware she was watching him. He looked as he had the night before, except this time he didn't have Marissa standing by his side. To Alex, that seemed to be the only good thing about this situation. She continued walking, eventually having to look over her shoulder, in order to see Ryan. He remained motionless, staring out at the crashing waves of the ocean. The rain started to pick up, and Alex quickened her pace on her way home.

---


	4. silence speaks

Marissa lay asleep on the couch in Alex's living room. Her arms were wrapped tightly around the pillow Ryan had used the previous night, pressing it against her chest. She buried her head into the back of the pillow, the smell of Ryan's cologne infiltrating her dreams.

Alex stepped into her apartment, quietly closing the door behind her. She turned, immediately noticing Marissa asleep on the couch. A small smile appeared on her face as she looked to Marissa. She stood silent, staring at her for a few minutes, her smile slowly fading from her face. She dropped her bag onto the floor with a light thud, and walked through the living room.

Marissa stirred from the noise, her eyes fluttered open. She smiled into the pillow as she inhaled another whiff of Ryan's cologne. She peeked over the top of the pillow and saw Alex walking into the kitchen. Marissa let out a yawn and immediately sat up, her right hand rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She plopped the pillow down in her lap, and crossed her arms over it as Alex emerged from the kitchen, and took a seat next to Marissa.

"Hey…" Marissa stated softly, unsure as to how Alex was really feeling. Alex smiled and looked to Marissa. "What did you do today?" Alex asked.

Marissa laughed slightly, and looked around the apartment. "Not much." She stated, looking back towards Alex. Alex nodded her head, and looked across the room, staring at the wall. "When did Ryan leave?"

"Oh, um…this morning. A little before noon, I think." Marissa replied cautiously. Alex nodded her head again, but didn't say anything. Marissa watched her for a few seconds, and then turned away, looking down at the pillow, which remained in her lap.

Eventually, Marissa turned to Alex again, and stared at her. "I really appreciate you understanding last night…" She stopped talking, suddenly realizing that hadn't sounded as good as it did in her head. Alex turned her head quickly, and stifled a laugh. "You think I understand?"

"Well…I…I don't know…" Marissa stumbled over her words.

"I don't understand Marissa." Alex said softly. "I mean; I get that you were worried about him, but I can't say that I understand what is happening here."

"What is happening here?" Marissa questioned cautiously.

"I guess that's the question..." Alex said quickly.

"What do you mean?"

"Look, I really don't know anything about you and Ryan's relationship. But it's obvious to me that you're still very much in love with him. And it's equally obvious that he's still very much in love you…"

Marissa looked up at Alex quickly. "What?" She said somewhat breathless. Alex watched a confused Marissa for a few seconds, and then pressed on. "Marissa I really like you. I can feel myself falling for you…" Alex stopped for a second, thinking over what she had to say. "But, at the same time, I can tell that your heart is somewhere else. I mean…if you're just filling your time until Ryan's single again…"

"Alex, that's not it. Ryan is…"

"In the past…" Alex stated, finishing her sentence. Marissa nodded slightly, although her brain was having a hard time communicating with the rest of her body. "Well, I don't think he is. I think you love him…I know you do, actually. And…so…then…" Alex's gaze glanced towards the floor. "…Then you should be with him." She finally finished.

"It's…it's more complicated than that…" Marissa managed.

Alex smiled slightly and shook her head. "Love…at it's roots, is really very simple. You can't control it, and you can't conceal it. It chooses you, and you can't do anything about it. Love is blind, and like you said…it doesn't go away just because you want it to. Love causes you all sorts of stress and heartache, but really…it's very simple. It's either there or it isn't…and you can't force it, either way."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Ryan's at the pier. About a five minute walk towards the club…"

"What?"

"I can't keep doing this knowing that it's not what you really want. I'm not trying to say that you don't care about me, Marissa. I'm just saying…I don't know…maybe we should just leave it on a good note. We've had some great times together, but I know that your heart is with Ryan. You'll never really be happy unless you're with him. And honestly, the longer we're together the more attached I'm going to become. If in a month, you leave me for Ryan, I don't know that I would…"

Alex's voice trailed off, tears welling in her eyes. Marissa stared incredulous at Alex, taking in all she had to say. "So…are you…breaking up with me?" Marissa questioned.

"No." Alex regained her composure and shook her head. "I'm letting you go…" Marissa continued to stare at Alex. Her head swayed back and forth, obviously confused. "Go…" Alex continued, "…He's probably still at the pier. Go find him. Go talk to him…tell him how you feel."

"Alex…"

"Marissa, I'm serious. I've been thinking about this all day. Seeing the two of you together…and not fighting…" Alex looked down at the floor. "…I don't know. I can see the two of you being together…being happy. And you should be…happy…I mean." She finished.

Marissa stared at Alex for what seemed like forever. She opened her mouth and forced herself to speak. "I…um…I don't know what to say."

Alex looked over at Marissa, a small smile on her face. "I don't know what I want you to say…" The two shared a brief smile before Alex's eyes darted to the floor once again. "But…we've been talking for almost ten minutes and not once have you tried to tell me that you don't want to be with Ryan." Alex glanced over at Marissa again. "Sometimes, silence speaks louder than words."

---

The rain seemed to be pounding down all around Marissa as she ran up the pier. Her clothes were drenched and sticking to her body, her hair was matted and stringy from the rain. She stopped suddenly, her left foot landing in a small puddle and shooting dirty water onto her already wet jeans. She turned her head, looking left and right, her eyes squinted from the constant downpour of rain. She turned again, bringing her hands up to her face and shielding her eyes. She looked through the haze of rainfall and finally found him.

He stood still at the railing of the pier. He stared out at the ocean, at the waves crashing down on the sand; rainwater hit his body, matting his hair to his head, and causing droplets to roll down his face. He closed his eyes and turned his head to the sky, allowing the rain to pound onto his already wet face. He wasn't entirely sure how he'd made his way back to the pier. When he left the house, he started walking and didn't stop, until somehow he'd made his way to an all too familiar railing.

"Ryan…"

He knew that voice…he would recognize it anywhere. Ryan turned slowly, his eyelashes fluttering, trying desperately to clear the water out of his eyes. Marissa moved towards him slowly. Ryan brought his hand to his head, pushing his hair out his eyes, as he stood frozen next to the railing. Marissa moved closer to him still, finally stopping right in front of him. She crossed her arms in front of her body, rubbing her hands over her wet, bare skin.

The two stared at each other for a few seconds. Neither seemed as though they could come up with the correct words. They had each managed to hold the others gaze, until eventually, Marissa's eyes fell to the ground, staring at a puddle gathering rain water. "What are you doing out here? It's pouring…" Ryan's voice brought Marissa's gaze back to his. Marissa quickly opened her mouth to speak, but paused suddenly, staring at Ryan for a few moments.

"Someone told me…silence speaks louder than words…" She stated softly. Ryan stared at her, a look of confusion running through his face. Marissa took another small step towards him.

"I think it is actions…" Ryan paused briefly and then nodded his head, continuing to speak. "Actions speak louder than words…"

A barely audible, "Either way…" mumbled out of Marissa's mouth. She nodded and took an unwavering step towards Ryan, her glance shifting from his eyes to his lips. The hard rain continued to fall down on them both, as she slowly leaned her body towards Ryan's. A look of confusion ran through Ryan's eyes, as Marissa's lips inched closer to his. His arms remained by his sides, as if frozen.

"What about…"

Marissa shook her head slightly, and closed the remaining space between her and Ryan. She softly pressed her lips against his, and all the tension and strain was released from both their bodies. As their kiss intensified, Marissa leaned her body into Ryan's. His arms finally moved from his sides, wrapping around Marissa's waist, and pulling her towards him. His fingers ran over the small of Marissa's back, occasionally slipping under the back of her shirt, and running across her bare, wet skin. He pulled her closer still, and Marissa's arms wrapped around Ryan's neck, her fingers running through his wet hair.

They each pulled away breathless. Their eyes sprung open, immediately locking with the others. Ryan took in a deep breath, and brought his hand up to Marissa's face. He cupped her cheek in his hand, running his thumb over her soft skin. A large smile appeared on his face, and in turn, appeared on Marissa's as well. His lips immediately found their way back to hers, urging her mouth open with his. Their wet bodies pressed against each other, as they remained in each other's arms, standing outside in the pouring rain.

---

Across the pier, hidden in darkness, a lone figure stood motionless under an umbrella. The rain was falling all around Alex as she stared intently at the reuniting of Ryan and Marissa. The two pulled out of their kiss again, allowing their foreheads to rest on the others. They remained motionless, as Alex took a small step forward, squinting through the rain. The only thing she could seem to make out clearly was the bright smiles on both their faces. She took another small step forward as Ryan's head moved from Marissa's, and was soon buried in the crook of her neck. His hand trailed up her body, finally coming to rest at the back of Marissa's head. Marissa's arms wrapped even tighter around Ryan, pulling his body as close to hers as possible. The two remained still, no words being exchanged. Alex continued to watch them, but now, there wasn't much left to see. Neither seemed bothered by the rain, each of them oblivious to everything but the person held tightly in their arms.

A few minutes had passed, and Ryan and Marissa had remained motionless, while Alex continued to watch from afar. She nodded slightly, and finally turned her head, looking in the direction of her apartment. Without hesitation, she turned slowly, and began her silent and lonely walk up the pier; never looking back at the still motionless Ryan and Marissa who remained in each others arms.

---

Ryan and Marissa ran hand in hand up the Cohen driveway and around the side of the house. The torrential rainfall was getting worse by the minute, not that it mattered much to the already drenched Ryan and Marissa. Ryan pulled the pool house door open, pausing a second for Marissa to step inside. He followed quickly, shutting the door behind him and taking a few steps into the pool house. Marissa stood next to the bed, her arms crossed in front of her, hugging herself.

Ryan moved towards Marissa. "You're shivering…"

Marissa nodded with a smile. Ryan turned away from her quickly, crossing the room and stepping up to his dresser. He pulled out a clean pair of sweats and a fresh tank top, immediately walking back towards Marissa. He extended his arm out as he neared her. "Here…put these on…you need to warm up."

Marissa smiled and stepped towards Ryan. She raised her arm, her fingers grasping onto Ryan's clothes, and brushing against Ryan's hand. Their eyes locked and eventually, Ryan let go of the clothes, letting his arm drop to his side. Marissa tore her eyes away from Ryan's, looking down at the tank top and pair of sweats hanging loosely from her wet hand. She looked back up at Ryan and took a sharp breath in. She let the clothes fall into a pile on the floor as she took a confident step towards Ryan. She reached out, her fingers taking hold of the small metal zipper on the front of his sweatshirt. She slowly ran the zipper down the front of his body, letting it fall from her hand as it unhooked at the bottom. She inched closer to him, running her hands up Ryan's chest, and letting them stop momentarily at his shoulders. She pushed the wet grey material off of his shoulders, guiding it as it slid down Ryan's arms and eventually fell to the floor.

Her fingers wrapped around his arms as she suddenly became aware of how intently Ryan was staring at her. Her eyes locked with his and without hesitation she leaned in, catching his lips with her own. Their kiss intensified as Marissa's hands trailed down Ryan's body, playing with the hem of his tank top. Ryan let his hands rest on Marissa's hips, one of his fingers slipping into Marissa's belt loop, and pulling her hips towards him. Marissa's fingers slipped under Ryan's tank top and began to push it up his body.

Ryan pulled out of the kiss breathless. His hands found their way to Marissa's, gently pulling them off his body. "We don't have –" Ryan's voice trailed off and he looked down at the floor. He repositioned his hands, interlocking his fingers with hers, and brought his gaze back to Marissa. "I just…I…" Ryan eyes locked with Marissa's once again, as he searched for the right words. "…You know there's no…pressure, and…I'd never –" Ryan's eyes darted away from Marissa, still trying to figure out just how to say everything.

Marissa smiled largely as Ryan continued to stutter over his words. She leaned in, interrupting him with another kiss. Ryan smiled into the kiss, and Marissa slowly raised Ryan's arms over his head. She let her fingers slide out of his, and trail slowly down his arms and torso until they reached the bottom of his tank top. Marissa's hands slid up Ryan's sides, pealing his tank top off of his wet body. The two broke their kiss for mere seconds as Marissa pulled the tank top over Ryan's head, and arms. Ryan's hands caught Marissa's in the air as their lips met again. Marissa dropped Ryan's tank top, letting it land on the floor next to Ryan's sweatshirt, while Ryan's arms trailed down her body, quickly ridding Marissa of her shirt. Marissa's hands dropped to Ryan's shoulders, and wrapped around his neck. She kicked her shoes off her feet behind her and stepped into Ryan as his arms snaked firmly around her waist.

Ryan and Marissa moved the few steps towards the bed, never breaking from their kiss. Ryan pulled out of the kiss momentarily. "You're su-" Marissa cut him off with her lips once again, smiling into the kiss. A grateful moan escaped from Ryan's lips as he gently lowered their bodies onto the bed. Marissa sunk back into the fluffy pool house pillows, feeling the weight of Ryan's body pressed against hers. Ryan's lips strayed from Marissa's, slowly kissing his way down her neck and chest. A small moan slipped out of Marissa's mouth as Ryan continued kissing down her body. His hands slid down to her still wet jeans, quickly unfastening them and peeling them away from her skin. His warm hands ran up Marissa's cool skin, as she pulled his lips back to hers, each one aching for the other. Marissa's fingers made their way to Ryan's pants, she unbuttoned them with ease, and Ryan squirmed out of them, kicking them off the foot of the bed; their lips still never parting. The two seamlessly shed their remaining clothes; their now naked bodies pressed together under the comfort of the pool house blankets.

Ryan pulled away from the kiss, looking into Marissa's eyes. "Marissa, I…" His voice came out wispy, almost breathless. Marissa brought her finger to Ryan's lips, and smiled sweetly. "Silence speaks…" She whispered. Ryan smiled weakly, breathing deep. Marissa's finger moved from Ryan's lips, allowing her hand to rest on Ryan's cheek. She gently pulled him closer, allowing their bodies to tangle under the covers, and their lips to meet passionately, once again.

THE END.

---

A/N: So I guess, kinda sorta…_technically_…well, yeah – I lied. 4 chapters is it. In my defense…I did say five_-ish_. Sorry to anybody who was expecting many chapters to come…or at least another after this one. But, when it's done it's done…so, I really hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. And a BIG thank you for all the amazing reviews I got on this story.


End file.
